1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a scanning apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a scanning apparatus capable of improving maintenance and user safety, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium (the printing medium may be paper, a transparency, an adhesive label or sticker, etc.), and the image forming apparatus may be an electronic copier, a printer, a multifunction device, a facsimile, or other such devices. Also, the image forming apparatus, such as the electronic copier, includes a scanning apparatus for scanning an image appearing on a document to be scanned, and includes a scanning apparatus having an automatic document feeder (ADF) for automatically transporting the document to be scanned to a scanning unit of the scanning apparatus.
The automatic document feeder is disposed on an upper side of a main body of the scanning apparatus, and a transparent flat glass is disposed on an upper surface of the main body so that a user can manually dispose a document to be scanned thereon. Also, the automatic document feeder rotates so as to open and close upon the upper surface of the main body.
However, for maintenance of the automatic document feeder, the automatic document feeder should easily detach from the main body.
Also, in scanning a book or a thick document, it is preferable that the automatic document feeder is movable in an up and down direction to some extent so that the automatic document feeder can stably press the book or the thick document.
Also, if a user detaches the automatic document feeder from the main body by mistake, factors which bodily harm or physically injure the user should be prevented.